All these words
by foamskyandsea
Summary: Because really, everything is just a mess...


Title: All these words (you were meant to say)  
>Author: emms14<br>Fandom/Pairing: Suits, Harvey/Mike  
>Warnings: bad language<br>Rating: PG-13

Written for a suitsmeme prompt

* * *

><p>When the phone rings, Mike groans. Not a polite, quiet groan under his breath, but a loud, obnoxious one that make Jenny stare at him from her place next to him in bed. Jenny looks moderately amused, but mostly disappointed at the distraction Mike's ringing phone provides.<p>

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" Mike mutters as he stumbles out of bed searching the floor for his pants. It isn't obvious who he is apologizing to, so Jenny is silent.

When Mike finally finds his pants, and his cell phone in the left pocket, he stares at the caller ID before answering. It's Harvey. _Of course _it's Harvey, who else could have such terrible timing?

Mike answers hesitantly because he doubts this is good, "Hello?"

"Where the he'll have you been? How many times do I need to call you before you answer?"

Mike tries to break it gently, "Look Harvey, I'm kind of busy right now-"

Harvey cuts him off sharply, "Wrong. You are not busy right now, but you are going to be as soon as you get to the office. How soon can you be here?"

"Harvey, I don't think you understand, I'm in the middle of something..."

"No, I think **you**don't understand. I have a problem, which means you have a problem. It needs to be fixed. I'd suggest you get your ass down to the office immediately."

The call ends before Mike can argue back that if his problems were his own, then doesn't the same apply to Harvey. Mike turned to find Jenny sitting up on the bed, watching him.

Oh shit, Jenny.

Mike takes a moment to prepare himself with excuses before he tries to explain anything to her. She beats him to it.

"I get it Mike, sometimes being a grown up sucks. But you owe me for this. Like big time." Jenny smiles and Mike stops worrying. Thank God for Jenny.

Mike scrambles around the apartment, throwing on his suit that is so wrinkled, Harvey will probably cringe. Oh well, he doesn't have time to change. He rolls the sleeves of his shirt up and doesn't bother to put on his suit jacket. It's way past work hours.

Mike runs out of the apartment a hurried mess with one last apology tossed over his shoulder before he's fidgeting in a cab. What the hell is Harvey's problem now?

* * *

><p>When Mike arrives, he finds Harvey pacing his office, disheveled and angry. He doesn't stop to look at Mike who stands still trying to figure out what the hell is going on.<p>

"What took you so long?" Harvey's tone is harsh but instead of being wary, Mike is angry.

"I told you I was busy." Harvey pauses then to survey Mike. Mike knows it's obvious he just has sex; he looks like a disaster.

Mike has nothing else to do so he watches as Harvey sizes him up. Harvey's jaw clenched and his fingers twitch.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, did I interrupt something _intimate_" Harvey spits the word out like it's a curse, "with a certain paralegal? Or was it your embarrassing-excuse-for-a-friend this time?"

Mike is utterly and entirely stunned and takes a moment to respond the only way he knows how.

"What the fuck Harvey?"

"You are an associate now Ross. You have a real job with real work. You can't just go play around whenever you like, going from one bed to the next."

"Excuse me? Last time I checked, when I leave the office, my actions stop **reflecting**on you. You know what that means? It's not your business what I do. That's what it means."

"Dammit Ross, just get to work." Harvey looks furious, but Mike doesn't care.

"You are such a damn hypocrite. If you hadn't been so **busy**with Scotty then maybe you'd have realized how stupid you were being. I'm paraphrasing, but here's some advice I got recently, maybe you'll recognize it- fix your own problem."

And then Mike is gone, out of the office and into the elevator. He's feeling good all the way out of the building until he hits the sidewalk.

Feeling guilty, Mike texts the solution to Harvey before quickly silencing his phone and slipping it back in his pocket. If Harvey responds- in any way- Mike doesn't want to have to try not to answer.

* * *

><p>Harvey notes that half an hour goes by between Mike's text message and his actual return to the office. Harvey wonders what he did for thirty minutes. He looks as much of a mess as he did before and Harvey feels a twinge of anger. Fucking Trevor.<p>

Or was it Rachel? The question gnaws at him, but he pushes it to the corner of his mind and focuses on Mike who is looking solemn and leaning in the doorway.

"Look Harvey, about earlier...I was way out of line. I really-"

Harvey stops him with a hand in the air and he feels guilty. He's definitely going to hell for this.

"Don't worry about it Mike. Let's just get to work. It's fine."

It's not fine, not even a little bit. Because Mike spent his night in someone's bed. Because Mike exploded on him and he deserved it. Because Harvey made Mike feel guilty about it. Because Harvey should be the one apologizing. Because he never will.

It's not even close to fine.


End file.
